tibok ng puso
by miAochii
Summary: buwahahahahah! crossover ng manga and game... basahin nio nalhan to find out! buwahahaha! i lived once more!


Tibok ng Puso

The Nightstroll 

A/N: okay…. Okay…. A little explanation is needed for all of you to understand that this is not a songfic… kaya po coincidentally na "tibok ng puso" ang naging title ng fanfic na 'to is because of Loki's state sa storyang ikukuwento ko sa inyo ngaun… kaya aion… kaya I hope you would all understand… wahehehehehe! Oo nga pla, itong fic kong itetch is somewhat a crossover between the manga and the game itself so sit back, relax and enjoy the flow of the story and please give out some REVIEWS okay? Thanks!

Pahabol: medyo matagal na since I wrote a fic so pagpasensyahan niyo nalang kung medyo pangit pero sabihin niyo nalang ang mga opinion niyo sa REVIEWS huh! Salamat!

Disclaimer: Every character that you see in this fic that are familiar to the comics and the monsters that are found in the game are not mine… they belong to Myung Jin Lee and Gravity Corp. respectively.

ENJOY! )

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxo Prologo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Patuloy pa rin sa paglalakbay ang ating mga bayani upang hanapin ang mga piraso ng 'Heart of Ymir' at nabalitaan nila na may mahahanap sila sa maliit na isla malapit sa Comodo kaya dali dali silang nagtungo duon. Ngunit kahit sa Morroc nanirahan si Loki sa mahabang panahon, hindi niya namalayan na marami na ang nagbago rito kaya't medyo naligaw sila ng onti sa may Pyramids.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo

"Gaano ba kalayo ang lalakarin natin papunta sa Comodo?" reklamo ni Iris sa mga nakatatandang kasamahan.

"Sa tingin mo Loki, malayo pa ba?" Tanong ni Fenris sa assassin.

xoxoxoxoxoxox silence xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Konting tiis lang pwede?" ang pabulong na sabi ni Chaos sa cleric.

"Eh napapagod na talaga ako eh!" whined Iris.

Patuloy pa rin sila sa paglalakad nang biglang napahinto sila at napansin ang napakaraming tao na nakatambay sa harap ng isang pyramid.

"Aba naman! Sino kaya ang mga taong ito? Ano kaya ang job nila at iba ang kanilang mga kasuotan…/hmm(1)" tanong ng isang huntress(2) sa katabi niyang hunter(3).

"aba! Malay ko! Tanungin mo sila…?" ang sagot naman sa kanya ng kanyang kasama.

"Bahala ka nga diyan! Hmmm…" lumapit ang huntress sa grupo nina Chaos.

"Me papalapit! Humanda kayo." Anang ni Loki sa mga kasamahan.

"Whoa! Wag kayong matakot! Hindi ako kalaban/swt" takot na dineklara ng huntress habang tinataas ang mga kamay sa ere.

"Sino ka at anong kailangan mo sa amin?" malumanay na itinanong ni Fenris sa dalaga.

"Ang ngalan ko ay mimiko. Short for mimikomarieangel(4). Kaya lang naman ako lumapit sa inyo para itanong kung ano ang ginagawa ninyo dito sa pyramids."

"Hmm… akala ko ba Loki alam mo ang pasikot-sikot dito sa Morroc/gg" sabi ni Chaos habang pinipigilan ang tumawa.

"Tumahimik ka nga diyan..." pabantang sinabi ni Loki sa Rune Knight.

"Kasi ganito, papunta kami ngayon sa Comodo eh mukha yatang nagkamali ang kasamahan namin sa pagtuturo ng daan papunta dun…" sabi ni Iris kay Mimiko.

"Ahh ganun ba? Medyo malayo mula rito ang Comodo eh… bakit hindi muna kayo tumigil sa inyong paglalakbay at magpahinga muna sa Morroc city?"

"Ano? Me siyudad na dito sa Morroc?" pabiglang naitanong ni Loki sa Huntress ngunit hindi pa rin natatanggal ang kanyang composure kahit ito ay nabigla na.

"Oo… matagal na… teka… kung tinawag mo siyang Loki, edi ibig sabihin kayo ang mga tagapagtanggol ng Prontera na ikinukwento sa amin ng Guild Master naming si Yurei!(5) /omg" pasigaw na nasabi ng dalaga sa grupo na napansin naman ng ilang priests(6) na nakatayo sa may ilog at gumagawa ng Holy water(7).

"Shhh! Don't make such fuss about it! Ala lang naman yun eh! Kinailangan lang namin silang tulungan kaya nagawa naming iligtas ang buong city ng Prontera…" sabi ni Fenris sa Huntress.

"Ah ganun po ba? O sige, ituturo ko na po sa inyo ang daan papunta sa Comodo bukas, sa ngayon magpahinga muna kayo sa tinutuluyan ko sa Morroc." Sabi ni Mimiko.

"Maraming salamat sa tulong mo… hindi mo lang alam kung ano ang paghihirap na---" sabi ni Iris ngunit pinutol ito ni Chaos.

"Ahhhh pede bang ipakita mo na sa amin ang daan?"

"Sige… ahh teka lang po… tatawagin ko muna po ang kasamahan ko… OIST! Frustrate(8)! Halika dito… magpahinga na muna tayo! Tsaka nalang tayo mag-hunt ng mga Mino!(9)"

"Huh! Tsaka nalang? Anu ba yan! Ang bibigat pa nitong mga traps na binili ko! Ang gulo mo talaga Mimiko!" reklamo ni 'Frustrate' sa dalaga.

"oh ano? Tara na?" tanong ni Mimiko sa grupo nang hindi man lang nakikinig sa Hunter niyang kasamahan.

Nagtungo na silang lahat papunta sa Morroc City kung saan namangha si Loki sa kanyang mga nakita ngunit nagtaka kung paano ang isang City ay nakakaligtas sa kalagitnaan ng disyerto habang si Iris naman ay abalang abala sa pagtingin sa mga tindahan na kanilang nadadaan at pilit na hinihila si Chaos na samahan siya tumingin; while Fenris, on the other hand, ay nasasaktan sa tuwing nakikita niya ang dalawa (Chaos and Iris) na ginagawa ang mga ito.

Matapos ang ilang minuto na paglalakad, dumating na rin sila sa wakas sa isang maliit na bahay na malapit sa south entrance ng Morroc city.

"Nandito na po tayo. Pagpasensyahan niyo nalang po ang bahay ng aking tiyuhin kung medyo maliit siya pero malaki naman po ang loob niyan at merong mga bakanteng kwarto na pede ninyong gamitin." Paliwanag ni mimiko habang pinapatuloy ang lahat sa may sala ng bahay.

"Wag kang mag-alala… wala naman kaming pinipili eh… mabuti nga at pinayagan niyo kami na magpahinga muna dito bago kami sumabak sa aming paglalakbay." Malumanay na isinagot ni Fenris.

"Gusto niyo ba ng maiinumin? Meron ata kami ditong malamig na tubig…" alok naman ni Frustrate kay Iris.

"Talaga ho? Kung ayos lang po sa inyo, pede po bang makihingi?" laking tuwa naman na naisagot ni Iris.

"Saglit lang ha… kukuha lang ako…" pangiting sinabi ni Frustrate. Habang medyo tumataas na ang kilay ni mimiko sa mga pinag-gagagawa ni Frustrate kaya't sinundan niya ito papalabas.

"Hoy! Lalaki! Halika ka nga dito! Ano't ngingisi ngisi ka dyan sa isa sa kanila! Me gusto ka sa kanya no? blah blah"

na-overhear ng lahat ang maliit na alitan ng dalawang hunter.

"Heheheh! Nakakatuwa naman sila… para silang magkasintahan." Sabi ni Iris habang nakikinig sa malambing na pag-aamo ni Frustrate kay mimiko.

"Mukha nga…" sabi naman ni Fenris while suppressing her laugh.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox after a while xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"oh, eto na po ang inyong tubig." Pangiting binigyan ni Mimiko ang bawat isa ng isang basong tubig.

"Maraming salamat! Medyo dried-out na kasi kami sa kakalakad sa disyerto." Ang tanging nasabi ni Chaos sa couple.

"Walang anuman 'yon. Oo nga pala, hindi ko pa pala kayo lahat kilala… anu nga po ba ulit ang pangalan niyo?"

"Ako si Iris!—" pangunang sagot agad ni Iris. "- etong nasa tabi ko ay si Chaos habang ang assassin na iyan ay si Loki…. At ang katabi naman niya ay si Fenris."

"ahh ganun ba? Heheheh! Nakakamangha naman ito, ang mga tinaguriang "Heroes of Prontera" dito matutulog sa aming bahay! Oo nga pala, etong kasama ko ay si Zeus pero mas kilala siya sa pangalang Frustrate."

"Wag kayong magpakasigurado na porke pumayag kami na huminto sa lugar niyo ay ibig sabihin ay pinagkakatiwalaan na namin kayo." Pabantang sinabi ni Loki out-of-the-blue kaya't natahimik ang lahat.

"Di naman namin sinasabi na me tiwala na kayo sa amin. Ang sa amin lang is tis' just a way of saying thanks kasi nga iniligtas niyo ang Prontera from all those undead army. And if it wasn't for all of you, siguro wala na dito sa mundo si Frustrate. Nandun kasi siya nang mangyari ang kaguluhan na iyon." medyo napatigil si Loki dahil sa unang pagkakataon, nagkamali siya ng estimasyon ukol sa dalawang tao na nasa harap niya kaya't minabuti niya na lumabas ng bahay ng tahimik.

"hala ano nangyari sa kanya?" tanong ni Iris.

"Pagpasensyahan ninyo po siya kung ganun ang naging asal niya. Medyo hindi pa kasi siya sanay na magtiwala agad sa ibang tao." Paliwanag naman ni Chaos sa dalawa. Habang si Fenris naman ay patuloy na pinagmamasdan ang pintuan kung saan lumabas si Loki.

"Okay lang un… siguro natural naman yun sa mga assassin eh… oh, ano? Gutom na ba kayo? Paghahanda ko kayo ng hapunan kung gusto niyo…" alok ni Mimiko.

"Tutulong po ako sa inyo!" boluntaryong sinuhestion ni Iris habang masiglang tumayo sa sofa na kanyang kinauupuan.

"o sige! Tara… dito ang daan papunta sa kusina…"

"uhmmm… alam mo Fenris, mabuti ata na ikaw ang sumundo kay Loki…" pabulong na sinabi ni Chaos kay Fenris habang tinatapik niya ang braso nito.

"Bakit ako?"

"kasi sa iyo lang iyon nakikinig eh… sige na… sundan mo na siya…"

"o sige… I guess…"

"ahh pre… pede mo ba ako matulungan sa pag-aayos ng tutulugan niyo? Medyo magulo pa siya eh… para naman diretso pahinga na tayo matapos ang hapunan." Tanong ni Frustrate kay Chaos.

"O sige ba! Alang problema iyon! Sige na Fenris… Goodluck na lang sa paghahanap sa kanya!"

"Salamat…" at lumabas na ng bahay si Fenris kung saan nahabol pa niya sa tingin kung saan papunta si Loki.

"Kumakagat na ang dilim… siguro kailangan ko nang bilisan para 'di kami sipunin" anang ni Fenris sa sarili habang tahimik na sinusundan si Loki.

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxox sa side naman ni Loki xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Nakakahiya. Talagang nakakahiya! Ano ba nangyayari sa akin? Bakit ba ganun nalang ang nagawa ko kanina? Kaasar… napahiya pa ko sa harapan niya…" pabulong na sinabi ni Loki sa sarili. "Hmph… anu naman ngayon sa kanya yun? Sigurado naman na wala yung pakialam dahil mahal niya si Chaos!"

"Pero nakakapagtaka… bakit ba hindi ko magawang magtiwala agad? Sabagay, parte na to ng pagiging assassin ko… kailangan walang emotion na pedeng makahadlang sa aking trabaho… since the day I started to train for the assassin's guild, I know that there is no such thing as happiness for evil is all around us… and we are taught to annihilate all these evils… but then these startling human emotions are starting to bother me… simula nung nakita ko ang batang iyon na iligtas ang kanyang tatay matapos niya ma-witness ang lahat ng kasamaan nito nagawa pa niya na ipagtangol ito…" matapos ang paglalakad, umupo na si Loki sa tabi ng isang puno sa may labas ng Morroc city at patuloy pa rin ang pag-iisip.

"Tapos si Chaos naman nagawa niyang ipagtanggol ang isang batang hindi niya kilala at kaano-ano… at kahit pinagtangkaan ko siya patayin sa maling akala na siya ang pumatay sa mga kasamahan ko sa assassin's guild, nagawa pa rin niya na tawagin akong kaibigan…"

xoxoxoxox SNAP! (tunog ng isang maliit na branch na naapakan) xoxoxoxoxox

"hmm…?" tiningnan ni Loki kung saan nagmula ang tunog pero di naman siya naabala kung sino yun. Dahil alam niya na kanina pa siya nito sinusundan. "Nandito na siya… ano gagawin ko?" natarantang naisip ni Loki pero pinapanatili pa rin niya ang kanyang dating hitsura: emotionless.

"ahhh pasensya ka na Loki kung sinundan kita… medyo gabi na kaya minabuti ko na lang na sunduin ka." Takot na sinabi ni Fenris sa assassin.

"Bakit ganun? Parang kinakabahan ako tuwing kinakausap ko siya… ano ka ba Fenris! Si Loki lang yan! Wag kang kabahan…" sabi ni Fenris sa sarili.

Tumango-tango lang si Loki.

"ahh pedeng samahan nalang muna kita kung ayaw mo pa bumalik dun…"

"Bahala ka…"

"uhmm…"

"Bakit?"

"Er… bakit bigla kang umalis kanina?"

"Wala ka na dun…"

"hmm… ano tong nararamdaman ko? Ito ba ang sinasabi nila na paghanga? Pero pakiramdam ko hindi lang to paghanga… maaari kaya na mahal ko siya? Imposible!" bulong ng isipan ni Loki sa kanya.

xoxoxoxoxox katahimikan xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Pasensya na kung naitanong ko."

"Okay lang 'yon…"

Matapos ang ilang minuto na nakalipas mula nung umupo sila sa ilalim ng punong iyon, biglang lumakas ng ihip ng hangin sa paligid nila kung saan biglang nilamig si Fenris. Napansin agad ito ni Loki kaya't tumayo siya sa kanyang kina-uupuan at binigay kay Fenris ang kanyang balute sabay sabi ng:

"Siguro oras na para tayo'y bumalik sa kanila… medyo malamig na dito sa labas… baka sipunin ka pa…" Naramdaman ni Fenris ang pagpula ng kanyang mukha habang nag-skip ng isang beat ang kanyang puso.

"siguro nga… mahal ko na nga ata ang babaeng ito… ngayon ko lang nalaman na pwede ko tong maramdaman… ang masama nga lang, nagmamahal ako ng isang taong me mahal nang iba. Sayang…" malungkot na nasabi ni Loki sa sarili.

"Uh… o sige, tara na… baka hinahanap na nila tayo…"

xoxoxoxoxox the end of this chappie! xoxoxoxoxoxox

extra note: medyo mahaba ung kwento kaya naisip ko na gawing multi-chaptered nalang itong fic ko! Buwahahahahaha! Am I evil or am I bad? Heheheheh! Masyado atang cliffhanger tong gawa kong fic pero pagapsensyahan nio na! Hehehehe! Oo nga pala… eto ung meaning nung mga numbered words sa taas:

(1) /hmm ; ? ; /swt ; /gg ; /omg : yun ang tinatawag na emoticons sa laro kaya yung mga naglalaro, alam nio na ibig sabihin nun! Ung hindi pa naglalaro, maglaro kau para malaman nio! Buwahahahahah!

(2) Huntress : Job ito sa Ragnarok online…

(3) Hunter : Male conterpart ng huntress

(4) Mimikomarieangel : Yun ang pangalan nung huntress na nabangit sa number 2… cameo appearance ng character ko sa Chaos server… lagi nio yun makikita sa pyramids nagpapa-heal! Buwahehehehehe! At me role siya sa story… read more to find out!

(5) Yurei : Guild master namin sa guild "Nobility"

(6) Priest : 2-1 job sa ragnarok online phils.

(7) Holy water : ginagawa ng mga priests sa tulong ng skill na Agua benedicta.

(8) Frustrate : pangalan nung hunter sa number 3… cameo appearance ng character ng BF coh. Sa chaos server din siya at minsan makikita nio na pumapatay ng anolian… meron din siya role sa story.

(9) Mino : Short for minorous. Monster na makikta sa loob ng pyramids.

So aion…. Sana you enjoyed reading my fic! Gawa naman kau ng reviews huh! Salamat!


End file.
